


colors

by lostandlonelybirds (RUNNFROMTHEAK)



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson-centric, Family, Introspection, Listen they are a family and I love them, M/M, POV Dick Grayson, Random & Short, idk how to tag it, short poem thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUNNFROMTHEAK/pseuds/lostandlonelybirds
Summary: a family of colors
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	colors

**Author's Note:**

> idk man I was feeling sappy and this blurb came out. I'm working on responding to old comments and a few new projects, so stay tuned! <3

He sees blue.

Blue eyes, blue skies. Blue lights, flickering against dark alley walls. Blue uniforms, discarded on the floor. Blue stripes on a black skyline.

He sees red.

Red hair against silk sheets. Red liquid spattered on a circus floor. Red suits, red helmets, red symbols.

He sees green,

Green eyes wide and shocked. Green grass cool and damp in a graveyard. Green spandex stretched over twisting limbs. Green smoke, Lazarus and dangerous.

He sees loyalty.

Father and son. Batmen and Robins. Police officers and families in service. A city of his own – _Bl_ _üdhaven._ Titans. Bruce. Donna. Tim. Jason. Damian. Alfred.

He sees pain.

Breakups, messy and ugly. Trauma, infantile and suppressed. Distance, sharp in its ache. Guilt, stark and colored by grief. Loss – people, time, cities and fathers and family and love.

He sees memories.

Jason, pleased and glowing. Moving on with red roses and soft-spoken confessions. Learning, teaching, flying as his gift and privilege. Rebirths and returns; an old wound sealed shut so neatly he forgets it was there at all.

Above all, he sees the colors together.

Blue stripes on red uniforms. Green eyes fond and watching.

Jason and Damian and Dick.

Family at last.


End file.
